Wolf Goddess
by nelle.wilson.4
Summary: Set after new moon after Bella's zombie phase, when Bella encounters a vampire,she doesn't know how much her life will change. just when she thought her life was finally back to normal it all changes again.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Jacob" I said as I walked into his garage. Jacob black is my best friend and a werewolf. He is in the wolf pack; the other members are Sam the pack leader, Embry, Paul, jarred, Leah, Seth, Quil, Brady and Collin.

"Hi Bella, what's up?" he asked me

"Well I was wondering if you would help me fix my motorbike" I responded

"What?" he asked as he picked up the wrench he had just dropped.

"My motorbike, can you help me fix it?" I asked giggling at the look on his face.

"You have a motorbike?" he asked disbelieving

"Yes Jacob I have a motorbike and I need help fixing it, so will you help me or should I go to another garage?" I asked him starting to get annoyed with him

"Sorry Bella" he said obviously noticing the annoyance in my voice "it's just that you can barely walk a flat surface and not trip over, but ok I will help you but only if you show me how well you can ride" he said

"Ok" I agreed

So for the next three weeks Jacob and I worked when we could on my motorbike till we finally got it working so today we are going to race and the pack, who have become my family since Charlie died, are going to tell us who wins, so now I'm in my room at Jacob's house. I moved in after Charlie died and now I'm getting my motorbike gear on. As I'm going to the shed to get my motorbike I see a glittering from in the trees and I know what it is so I go outside and do Jacob and mine's bird call to let him know that there is a vampire near and when I hear Jacob respond with our bird call I silently go into the forest that's when I see a leech that I know all too well watching little Claire who is three and Quills imprint playing in the sandpit on her own. I see the leach change her posture to a hunting crouch and that's when I intentionally step on a stick and it distracts her from Claire and turn to face me with blood-red eyes.

"Oh Alice you have been a bad girl, drinking human blood. What would Carlisle and Esmé think? They would be so disappointed in you" I say to her patronisingly

"Bella you were supposed to die when we left but no not Bella, so I lit your house on fire and you were meant to die then. How did you live?" she hissed

"With the help of my _real _family the wolf pack" I hissed back. At that her eyes flashed with pain but only for a second before they went to venomousness.

"So how is your dear daddy?" she asked with a triumphant smile when I unintentionally hissed when the memory took over the last I saw before I fell into the memory was her sinister smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_I awoke to the smell of smoke and a burning heat when I looked around in my second story bedroom I saw red and orange everywhere and I knew that the house was on fire so I crawled to the door and down the stairs where the air was even heaver with smoke and got to the frond door when I remembered my dad, Charlie. So I crawled to his room and found his unconscious on the ground so I dragged him out the front door and on to the grass. I checked if he had a pulse but there wasn't one so I called triple zero._

_"Hello which number do you need to be connected to?" the lady on the phone asked me_

_"Fire brigade please" I said and she connected me to them_

_"What has happened and where?" the fire fighter asked_

_"My house as been lit on fire and my dad is not breathing, we live at 20 billow street Forks" I stuttered out with tears streaming down my face_

_"Ok miss we will be their soon" he said and hung up after that I rang Jacob and told him what had happened and he turned up with the pack and then the fire fighters turned up and said that my dad was dead. As we left I saw Alice's pixie cut hair run into the forest and I screamed, I screamed for my dad, I screamed for Jacob and I screamed for me! That day I moved into Jacob's house._

Then I got pulled out of the memory when I heard Alice scream of fury and looked up to see her pounce at me I dodged her at the last second and then Jacob turned up but before he could transform she jumped at him and got hold of him and squeezed, I heard a snap which meant she had broken his bones followed by his scream of pain. Then everything was red and I was so mad that I ran and jumped at her but when I hit her I wasn't a human anymore I was a white wolf with three red stripes under my eyes and one thick red line along my nose and up to my forehead. I pushed her off Jacob and stood in front of him and snarled at her then I jumped at her again and snapped my teeth at her head and ripped it off then I tore her apart. Then Jacob whimpered in pain and I heard his pain filled thoughts and howled till Sam and the pack turned up as humans and looked between me as a wolf and Jacob crying and whimpering on the ground and the remains of Alice and shifted into wolves

_"Who are you? Who was that leach?" they yelled at me in their minds_

_"I am Bella Swan and the leech was Alice Cullen, I killed her because she was on our land, she hurt Jacob and she was going to drain Claire." _I said when he heard that Quil howled with fury_ "we must get Jacob back to the tribe she broke his bones"_ I said in pain_ "also how do I shift back?"_ I asked them

_"Just think about being human and focus solely on that" _Sam told me_. _So I did just that and I looked down and I was human and naked so the guys in the pack turned their head and Leah shifted

"Come with me" she said

"No, I won't leave Jacob" I said

"Fine then I will bring you clothes" she said

"Thank you Leah" then Leah ran off and came back a minute later with black short shorts and a red singled for me so I thanked her again. I then ran over to Sam and tapped him on the shoulder and him and the pack went away to shift and get dressed. Then I collapsed next to Jacob when I heard him cry out because he tried to move when he saw me next to him he relaxed a bit.

"Jacob where did she hurt you?" I asked through the tears running down my face and on to my lap when I looked into his eyes my heart just broke because he just looked so young and innocent and that's when I realised that I was falling for him, falling hard and fast, I realised I loved him. _Snip, snip, snip_ I felt myself getting cut away from the earth and all I could see was Jacob, that's when I knew that I would do anything or be anyone for him, I knew I had imprinted on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Bella, Bella are you listening?" I heard Leah say

"Sorry what?" I asked I looked at Leah and I knew that she knew I had imprinted. "Please, don't tell" I begged Leah "please"

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry but don't worry I wont tell" she said crying

"Thank you Leah" I said still crying. Then I heard Jacob whimper and felt so much pain that it knocked me to the ground with a cry of pain that the guys heard and came running from the forest to see me on the ground in the fatal position crying and whimpering, Jacob on the ground next to me also crying and whimpering and Leah looking shocked and crying and Sam knew what was happening straight away

"Oh Bella" he started but was cut of by Leah

"Don't, she doesn't want anyone to know and it's her choice not mine and not yours" she hissed at Sam as she dropped to the ground and hugged me whilst the other guys just looked confused "Guys we have to have Jake but Bella has to come, OK?" she was met by a chorus of yes' and yeas "Lets take them to Emily's I will take Bella and be careful with Jacob he has broken bones" she ordered as she picked me up and started walking I whimpered when I couldn't feel Jacob next to me and Leah noticed "Shh Bella he is fine" she whispered and I believed her. Then I got put down on a bed and felt Jacob get put down next to me so I grabbed his hand and felt that it was burning I whimpered when I felt his pain again and started crying harder.

"Bella, you have to leave Jacob now so we can help him" Sam said and I growled fiercely when I heard him say that and stood up but I was shaking with anger and I was seeing red.

"No I won't leave him, ever" I hissed out

"Bella please you have to go so we can help him" he begged me and I just broke down and lost all my anger and just felt lost.

"Sam, please I can't lose him, promise me he will make it" I said

"I promise Bella, he will make it. Now I need you to promise me something, promise you won't come in no matter what you hear until I come and get you." he said very seriously

"Sam what will I hear?" I asked him

"Bella if I tell you then you will just worry but you must promise me"

"Fine Sam I promise not to come in until you come get me." I said in a strained voice

"Thanks Bella, now go wait with Leah and Emily in the lounge room" he said looking relived. So I made my to the lounge room and just as I sat down I heard a blood-curdling scream I jumped up about to run in to where Jacob is when I remembered my promise to Sam and for the next three and a half hours I sat griping the chair barely containing my urge to go get Jacob and run when Sam came out "Bella you can come in now" he said but I was already through the door to where Jacob is. I froze when I saw him in bed with bandages all over his left side and he had his eyes closed.

"Jacob?" I asked cautiously he only opened his eyes in response then he did something I never thought he would

"It's your fault that I'm hurt" he spat "I wish I had never met you, I hate you" he hissed I stared at him in shock "Get out, now!" he yelled at me. So barely knowing what I was doing I ran out of the room, out of the house and into the forest crying but what I didn't know was that their was a vengeful coven in that forest and they were hunting me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When I got into the forest my emotions had changed from pain to anger so when I saw sparkling in the middle of the forest I knew they were vampires and I knew I wanted to die so I ran towards the leaches when I reached them I stopped because I knew these vampires, they were the Cullens and they all had red eyes "What do we have here?" I asked them as they all turned around

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Edward asked

"Why did you change your diet?" I asked they ignoring Edward and looking at Carlisle only

"Bella what are you doing here?" Edward repeated

"I get to ask the questions because you are on my family and mine's land and you drink from humans so you broke the treaty twice" I hissed at him and noticing that he flinched when I said that

"What do you mean your family?" Esme asked I growled at her and started shaking all over then Carlisle who realised what was happening

"Everyone step back and don't talk at all until she has calmed down" he said and everyone did except Edward "Edward" Carlisle hissed

"She can't hurt me I'm a vampire and she's just a human" he said walking up to me "Bella, love calm down" he said putting his hand on my face and I just lost it

"I'm not your love" I spat "And I'm defiantly not just a human" I said mimicking him

"Love don't be silly, you are a human" he said and patted my head like I was a dog

"Don't touch me ever again or it will be the last thing you ever do, and no I am not human." I yelled at him whilst moving out of his reach

"You dare speak to me like that?" he hissed and got me in a head lock

"Yes I dare you idiot. Oh and smell the air and you will know I am not human" I hissed right back at him, so he did and he gasped and looked at me then the rest of them sniffed the air and hissed at me so I roared back "GET OFF MY LAND NOW" I screamed at them "Oh, where is your precious Alice? Hmmm? Oh that's right, she dead" I told them smiling sweetly, when Jasper heard that he roared and his inner beast "the Major" was let loose

"How could you? She was like a sister to you!" he roared

"She was no sister of mine, maybe once but not anymore, not since she killed my dad and hurt my imprint" I roared back at him then he flew at me "not this again" I muttered as I sidestepped him and shifted and flew at him but not before I heard the shocked gasp's when they saw me in wolf form, then Jasper got his hands around me and broke both my back legs but then I got a hold on his head and ripped it of and tore him to shreds then the rest attacked me as a group but I ended killing them all other than Edward and Rosalie, because they ran off and I couldn't chase them. I got one of my front legs and about five ribs broken so when I shifted back I couldn't move my legs or one arm but I managed to lit them on fire then put on my clothes and howled with all my strength before I collapsed. The Leah, Sam, Quil and Embry turned up and saw that I was covered in blood and had broken bones so they carried me back to Jacob's house they started to take me into where Jacob was but I started crying "No I cant go in there" I whimpered but they didn't hear me so they put me in the bed that was next to his bed so I started crying harder

"What is she doing here?" he spat and I flinched at the hate in his voice and Leah saw that and put the pieces together and gasped when she had worked it out

"Guys lets move her out of here, now" Leah told them so they moved me to the guest room at the other end of the house "Sam get out now!" Leah hissed. As soon as Sam left I relaxed. "Bella, Little sis? Can you please tell me what happened out there? And why is Jacob upset?" she asked me and I flinched when she said his name

"H-he s-said that it w-was my fault t-that he got h-h-hurt a-and th-that he h-h-hates m-me f-for it" I whimpered crying

"Oh, sweetie I'm so sorry. Little sis, can you tell me what happened this morning and this afternoon? What caused you to phase?" she asked me in a soothing voice and I calmed a bit

"Well this morning I saw the glittering and knew it was a vampire so I bird called to J-J-Jacob and when he replied I went in the forest and saw a vampire watching baby Claire and I saw her go into a hunting crouch so I got their attention and they turned and it was a _Cullen_,Alice in fact but the leech had blood-red eyes she attacked me and just as she was about to kill me J-Jacob got there and saved me but she got her arms around him and broke his bones and when I heard the crack and his yelp of pain all I could was red and my only thought was to kill. Then I phased, and then you all came along." I told her and she looked shocked "Then this afternoon after he said all that stuff I ran out of the room into the forest when I came to the edge of a clearing and phased back to human when I saw who was there, it was the rest of the _Cullen_ clan all with blood-red eyes. At first they didn't notice that I was different but when Edward got me angry I started shaking and Carlisle saw the signs and told them all to move back so they all did except Edward who said I was just human, then just before I phased I told them about how I killed their precious Alice they tried to kill me but I killed them all aside from Rosalie and Edward. I got two broken legs, one broken arm and five broken ribs. And you know the rest" I filled her in. she sat there gaping like a fish not moving.

"You what?" she screeched "How? You haven't been trained to phase or fight or anything! How?" She gasped. By now the rest of the pack was in here besides Jacob and by the looks on everyone's faces they had heard everything I had said and they too looked shocked. _Hmm, who are they? _

"Leah, Sis? Who are the new guys? Why do they look familiar? Like I know them." I asked confused by the new boys.

"My name is Cheveyo**" **

**"**My name is Ahusaka"

"My name is Bardou"

"And mine is Holata"

"Spirit Warrior, Wings, Bright wolf and Alligator." I whispered "My spirit brothers." I finished

"Spirit sister? Is that you?" they said at the same time.

"Yes my brothers, may I have a hug?" I asked in a quite voice and in seconds they were all hugging me and I started crying with joy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Chapter 5

"Bella?" Sam asked

"What?" I snapped glaring at him. I know this wasn't his fault but I still haven't forgiven him for what he did to Leah all those years ago. Not many people know this but Leah and I used to be best friends then when I moved to my mum's house we stopped talking. I remember how heart-broken she was. She wouldn't eat, sleep or talk to anyone other than me. Now that I think about it I did the same thing when Edward left, so I understand.

"Bella, you _will_ listen to and respect me!" he growled

"Oh wow Sam growled I'm so scared" I said sarcastically "And no I won't listen to you! Why should I?" I growled back

"I AM YOUR ALPHA, YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" he yelled in alpha voice and I saw all the other wolves buckle but I didn't. I was too strong. I saw his eyes widen when he realised it didn't effect me and he gasped.

"Did you really think that would work on me? Are you really that stupid?" I asked

"How?" he gasped and I laughed in his face at his stupidity.

"I am the mate of the rightful alpha. I am too strong. I will not listen to you! Not now, not ever!" I hissed then he crouched ready to attack "Outside now, we will settle this" I told him and walked outside. All the other wolves made a wide circle at least 10 meters wide. Sam followed me into the middle of the circle then we stripped and phased. I heard everyone gasp as they saw my fur but I ignored them as I sunk into a crouch and closed off my mind to Sam. Then I lunged at him and got a chunk of fur and blood. He has blood running down his back leg and across his cheek. Then he lunged at me and crashed into me and broke my front leg and I flew into a tree and crashed to the ground and broke three ribs. I growled when Leah tried to help me up and she backed away. Good I don't need help! When I had finally managed to get up I crouched and whimpered when I felt my front paw touch the ground. Then I heard a growl so powerful that the trees shook, that's when I heard his thoughts, Jacob. He then ran into the clearing and phased on the fly and landing crouched in front of me. He growled at Sam and Sam bowed his head in a submissive pose as did the rest of the pack. '_Jacob?' _I whispered in my thoughts and he whipped around as if he had forgotten I was there, which hurt a lot. I repeated myself in my thoughts '_Jacob? Are you okay?' _I asked him. Then I heard his thoughts '_Bella? Bella? Bella are you ok?' _He asked sounding frantic '_Jake. Jacob. Look at me. Calm down. I'm fine. Look at me Jacob, look at me.'_ I whispered soothingly in my mind and Jacob looked at me and in his eyes all I could see was love. He walked up to me in wolf form and said in his mind '_Bella? Is that you?' _ I walked closer and nudged his head with mine '_Yeah Jacob it's me' _then I looked into his eyes and I saw love, only love _'Bella you need to be careful you're just new at this and I couldn't bear losing you when I only just got you. It would just hurt too much for me to cope' _he whispered in our mind and I couldn't cope with what had happened. _How had it changed so fast? He said he hated me and now he can't lose me?_ It all was too much and I could feel my body shutting down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I started to wake up I could hear people arguing, it was a girl and a boy.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the girl screamed "I'm not surprised that she fainted. First you hate her and now all of a sudden you love her and can't live without her? YOU IDIOT!" she screamed her voice getting louder until she was so loud at the end that I thought the ground might start shaking.

"SHUT UP LEAH! I know I stuffed up all right? I get it. And I sure as hell don't need you telling me!" the boy yelled back. Leah? That rings a bell.

"DON'T YOU DARE?! Don't you dear try to tell me off Jacob." The girls known as Leah said back. Jacob? Oh! I remember now. _Alice, Jacob, Leah, Wolf, me phasing, Jacob hating me, Cullens, Dead, me hurt, Leah and me, sisters, best friends,__ Holata, Bardou, __Cheveyo_**_, _**_Ahusaka__, sprit brothers,__ Sam, fighting, ROAR, Jacob, growling, Jacob can't live without me, What The Hell?_ With that I sat upright with a gasp. "Holata, Bardou, Cheveyo**, **Ahusaka, Leah, are you there?" I called out and heard six pairs of feet. Oh no Jacobs coming too. "Only you guys and no one else!" I added on.

"Bella!" My brothers and Leah yelled as they ran into the room.

"Guys I'm ok." I said as I got hugged nearly to death. "Guys, need to breath" I laughed

"Bella?" Jacob whispered from the doorway.

"Why are you here?" I snapped at him. When I first woke up I made myself a promise to be strong and always tell my mind from now on. I had been hurt too many times from people who I care about. From now I'm no longer Bella; caring, weak and always putting others before her, now I'm Izzy; werewolf, strong, confident, and not giving a shit what people think! "Bella?" he yelled, apparently he had talked. Oh well. I giggled.

"Its Izzy now, got it?" I snarled at him and laughed at his shocked face. "What Black, didn't you think I had a backbone?" I said.

"No Miss bitch, that's not it, I just didn't think you where mean." He snarled back

"Yeah, well guess what? I'm sick of being walked all over, I'm sick of never speaking my mind because I didn't want to upset anyone. I'M SICK OF IT!" I screamed at him. "Fuck off Black, would ya? Don't you have something to do? Like, oh I don't know, break someone's heart?" I snarled

"What happened to you Bella? What made you like this?" he whispered and I laughed bitterly

"_You_ happened black, _you _made me like this, this was all you!" I snarled "Oh and Black? In case you've gone deaf the names Izzy!" I added at the end and watched him walk out the door with a sad face.

"Izzy" Leah was cut off by a terrified howl, two actually. I flew up off the bed and ran out the door and phased mid-jump. I don't know why but I _had _to get to the new wolves. I sprinted through the forest until I came up to the two new wolves. One was white and the other the same color red as my markings. weird

_'Boys, it's all right, calm down. My name is Izzy I'm the white wolf with the red markings.'_ I said in our mind in a soothing voice. _'Remember the Quilute legends? Well they're all true. You both are now werewolves. What are your names?'_ I said in the same voice

_'My Name is Cody and my brother's name is Alex'_ the one with the white fur said in a small voice.

_'Where are your parents?' _I asked them

_'They are dead, a pair of vampires killed them and we ran.'_ Alex whispered

_'Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Will you two come and meet the wolf pack?'_ I said _'I promise to stay with you the whole time'_ I added when they started to look scared.

_'Promise?' _the word was just a scared whisper in both their minds

_'Promise. Now can you two phase back? All you've got to do is think about being human. I will be right back I'm just going to get some clothes, OK?' _I said and grabbed some clothes for them and my self from a tree by the time I was phased and had walked back to them they were both human. I passed them the clothes and quickly looked away. When I turned around I saw that they both looked around 13 years old, the youngest to phase in the we made our way back to the pack at Sam's house I found out that I was right about their ages, their last name was Johnson but they wanted to change it as it reminded them of their parents, so they decided to use my last name; Swan. When we where nearly they both stiffened up and hid behind me. we walked into te back yard with me in front and Cody and Alex in tow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Its okay, I promise." I whispered to them. "Everyone, this is Cody and Alex, they are the newest members of the pack and they will be staying with me, always!" I said in a clear voice and everyone walked up. Cody and Alex both stiffened up.

"Izzy" they whispered at the same time, scared and I grabbed one of their hands each.

"Shh. I promised, remember?" I whispered and they tightened their grip on my hands.

"We remember." They whispered together again.

"What are their names?" Alex whispered and I sat down on the grass in Sam's backyard with the boys both cuddled into my sides and the rest of the pack sitting down lined up in front of us.

"That's Jacob he's the alpha, Sam he's the beta, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Brady, Collin, Holata, Bardou, Cheveyo and Ahusaka" I said pointing to each in turn "They are all in the pack. The imprints go like this, Sam and Emily, Paul is still not imprinted, Jared and Kim, Embry is not imprinted, Quil and Claire, Leah, Seth, Brady, Collin, Holata, Bardou, Cheveyo, and Ahusaka are all not imprinted." I said pointed to the imprints.

"Imprints?" they whispered together

"I'll explain in full later, but it's when your soul finds its other half, like love at first sight." I said back "Are you two okay?" I whispered so only they could hear.

"Yeah," they whispered back. The rest of the afternoon was going well, the twins stayed by my side, until Paul opened his big mouth.

"Do they always talk at the same time or what? It's freaky!" he exclaimed and I glared at him as the twins cowered in to my side.

"Are you always such an ass? So what if they talk together!" I yelled and started shaking.

"Mummy, please calm down, it's okay. We promise. We're okay, it's okay" Cody and Alex whispered soothingly and I stopped shaking.

"Mummy?" I whispered.

"Yep, you're our mummy, well… that is if you want to?" Alex whispered in a sad but hopeful voice.

"Of course, I would love to become your mummy, thank you." I whispered with tears in my eyes.

"Bella! Come here now, I need to talk to you. Alone!" Jacob demanded and I narrowed my eyes.

"No" I said and glared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you stupid? I said no! Why should I?"

"Because you are my imprint and you will do as I say!" he ordered and I turned to Sam.

"Has anyone ever rejected an imprint before?" I asked him.

"Um… not that I know of" he replied

"What would happen if i broke it?"

"Immense pain for at least a few weeks." He responded

"Hmm… immense pain for at least a few weeks, I've had worse." I said honestly "How would you break an imprint?"

"There is a chant" Sam started but Jacob cut him off.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked but I ignored him

"Sam, you were saying?"

"Um…" Sam was once again cut off by Jacob

"Isabella Marie Swan! Answer me!" He roared and I stood up shaking.

"DO NOT CALL ME ISABELLA! MY NAME IS IZZY!" I screamed "You want to know what I am doing?! Fine then, I am finding out how to break this imprint with you! I can't stand you or the imprint! I hate you! I wish I had never imprinted on you! I loved you! I loved you and you broke my heart. You broke the heart that was already broken, you shattered it." I cried "You fixed my heart just so that you could break it yourself. Are you happy now? Huh Jacob? You fixed the broken heart just to shatter it. I never want to see you again! Ever! Got it?! If you come near me I will personally kill you!" I roared and ran of into the forest crying and shaking. I ran further into the forest until I couldn't hear the yelling from the pack. As I ran I cried, after a while I stopped running and slowed to a walk. I lay down by a log hidden by the bushes. When I first heard the pack calling me I ignored it, it wasn't until I heard my sons Alex and Cody, calling out.

"Mummy? Please answer us. Are you okay? Mummy please don't leave us too, please mummy!" they cried and I called back.

"Alex, Cody, my sons. I am here. I will never leave you, never! I'm fine my sons, come here." I called back and two tearful faces came into my view.

"Mummy!" they cried and lied down with me. "Mummy, are you okay?" they asked me.

"Don't worry boys, I'm okay." I whispered. We lay there for hours until the sun started to set. "Come on boys, let's go home." I said sitting up.

"Home?" my boys asked.

"Yes, home. I live with Jacob but I'm staying in a hotel in Forks tonight. I've just got to get some stuff. You two can stay with Jacob if you want. Or you can stay with me." I said attending up and pulling them with me.

"With you. But mummy, we don't have any clothes." They said.

"hmm… after we go to Jacobs to get my stuff, we can go to Sams to see if they have anything spare. Tomorrow I will go to your old house and grab some stuff for you two." I said to them. "Wait here, okay? If you here yelling go get Sam, don't come in. I don't want you to get hurt." I said as we neared Jacob's house.

"Okay mummy." They said and I walked inside. I walked straight past Jacob and up to my room. I packed a bag and grabbed my toothbrush from the bathroom after putting that in i went to leave my room only to find the door blocked by Jacob.

"Move!" I ordered and he stayed where he was. "Now! Jacob! move!" I growled at him.

"No! you are my imprint, you will stay with me! now go put your stuff away!" he ordered. "Now!" he yelled when I didn't move. I heard Cody and Alex running off as I said to do.

"I am not staying with you! ever!" I screamed and by now tears were falling down my face and on to the carpet. I felt my legs go weak and I collapsed onto the white plush carpet. "Ever!" I screamed at him and he came up to me and sunk down to the floor and held me in his strong, warm arms. "Never, ever, ever, ever!" I sobbed and started rocking back and forth, I tried to move out of his arms but he held me tightly. "Let me go." I sobbed.

"Never. shh baby, shh. it's okay. shh." Jacob whispered and I relaxed into his arms. i snuggled into his armed just as Sam, Jarred, Paul, Alex and Cody

ran in.

"Izzy! Are you okay?" Sam asked and I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, i'm fine."


End file.
